As a consequence of many factors, including demand for increased portability, computing power, memory capacity and energy efficiency, the density of electrical features in integrated circuits is continuously increasing. To facilitate this scaling, the sizes of these electrical features are constantly being decreased.
The trend of decreasing feature size is evident, for example, in memory circuits or devices such as read only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM), flash memory, resistive memory, etc. Examples of resistive memories include phase change memory, programmable conductor memory, and resistive random access memory (RRAM). To take one example, resistive memory devices may include arrays of cells organized in a cross point architecture. In this architecture, the memory cells may include a cell stack having a storage element, e.g., a phase change element, in series with a select device, e.g., a switching element such as an ovonic threshold switch (OTS) or diode, between a pair of conductive lines, e.g., between an access line and a data/sense line. The memory cells are located at the intersections of a word line and bit line and may be “selected” via application of appropriate voltages to those lines. Decreasing the sizes of the memory cells may increase cell density and/or memory device performance.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for methods for providing integrated circuit features having small sizes.